


Finally free

by killing_kurare



Category: Aladdin (1992), Disney - All Media Types, The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996)
Genre: F/F, Freedom, Runaway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-10-16 12:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10571097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: Jasmine wants to be free and finally see the world. With Esmeralda in the picture she finally has the help she needs.





	

  
**Challenge** : [Drabbletag 6](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1434218.html) \- runaway

 

 

 

Though it’s not the first time Jasmine sneaks out of the palace, it has never been more exciting than this time – for it could be the last. She’s careful not to make a sound, looks more often over her shoulder, makes sure her hood doesn’t slip.

It was hard to say goodbye to Rajah, but she’s sure he understands. She would’ve loved to take him with her, but of course it’s impossible.

Shaking her head, shoving these thoughts away she climbs the walls, hurries through the streets until she finds the alley they wanted to meet.

Her eyes lighten up when she sees the woman that will free her standing there, Jasmine’s heart pounding when she is greeted with a tight hug and a big smile.

“You made it,” Esmeralda whispers into her ear, full of relief.

“Of course. I couldn’t bear the thought of missing this opportunity,” Jasmine answers. They part and Esmeralda takes her hands.

“We’re leaving right away. We’ve only waited for you.”

Jasmine nods eagerly and hides with Esmeralda in the carriage of the gypsies, all the while holding hands, not making a sound out of fear being caught after all.

When Agrabah is behind them their companions knock on wood to signal them it’s safe now and the women climb out.

“Finally free!” Jasmine exclaims and dons her cloak, throws it in the air and herself in Esmeralda’s arms. “Thanks to you,” she whispers.

“You’re welcome,” the gypsy answers, places a kiss on Jasmine’s forehead.

 


End file.
